


【Raymond/Fletcher】黑帮、摇滚、雪茄

by pochenjue



Category: the gentleman - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochenjue/pseuds/pochenjue
Summary: 没有传统意义上肉文的性器官插入。
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【Raymond/Fletcher】黑帮、摇滚、雪茄

Fletcher反应过来的时候，他已经被Raymond绑起来丢在地板上，没错那个他们当时做某些交易的时候两双皮鞋踩着的地板，这显然不是一个什么好的兆头，他的双手和双脚不受控制地被看上去廉价的绳子固定着，在地板上不耐烦又艰难地翻了一个身，尴尬地冲着做这件事的男人干笑，然后摄影师的表情恢复到严肃的状态。“被黑帮Boss的副手单单用绳子在地板上搞定”这个概念，Fletcher想想都要蜷缩脚趾头了，他地脑袋里翻转着关于如何脱身的ABCD种方案，从他本人开过的荤段子来看，被激动到蜷缩脚趾或者手掌百分之八十的原因是因为和基佬上床。  
他试着挪动了一下自己的脚趾，像是电影里准备复仇的女主角①那样努力，但是丝毫不起作用，并且这里也没有一个用血浆染红婚礼的混账男人。Fletcher唯一觉得幸运的是，在面对这种场合他还可以保持裤子完整的干燥度，毕竟也是有青少年被Raymond的子弹吓到屁滚尿流的，他的意思是，显然这是两个成年人之间的争斗赛，以照片和谈话开始，以威胁和不知道从哪里蹦出来的“不成熟”肉欲结束。至少，那个看起了相当“绅士”的帮派成员并没有用小刀把Fletcher削成一块一块的肉片，然后面无表情地丢到自己刚吃过烤肉的器具上。  
他妈的，Raymond一定是在意给自己烤肉当保姆了。摄影师咬着牙齿这么在心里腹诽道。  
但是他只是一个耍小聪明的摄影师而已，如果这件事被所有参与帮派斗争的成员知道，即使Ray那个不怎么沉得住气的老大准备退出他的事业，也依然可以做到把Fletcher从机场拎回伦敦，然后Mickey把得意的摄影师摁在野地上，强迫着他看完人猪性交的视频打手枪，从Fletcher非凡的主编Dave的经验来看，这件事完全是有可能发生在某个头脑昏昏沉沉的早晨（脑袋昏沉的原因还不是因为一些违法的爱好或是酒精），Fletcher摇了摇头，强迫自己让这些会在互联网上爆红、迅速广泛传播的画面从他还清醒且完好的脑袋里滚出去。不得不说帮派成员的人脉总是分布在各个场地，有时候甚至都是“从天而降”的，比如说那个不知道从哪里冒出来神秘又吓人的朋友（教练）和一群穿着仿佛麻袋一般的连体衣的混小子们。  
最终Fletcher妥协了，他几乎露出人生中最灿烂的笑容用企图商量的语气朝着Raymond开口。  
“……Ray，现在还有反悔的机会吗？你知道，我手里掌握着的情报比你想象中的还要多。”  
而他口中的Ray对着他露出一个友好且充满善意的笑容，如果脸也会唱歌的话，Fletcher觉得Raymond的脸上正在欢快地唱着那一首《Don’t Stop Me Now》②不知道为什么，Fletcher觉得这并不是一个好兆头，至少这个黑帮副手并不是想要有真心放跑Fletcher的意思。他的手上拿着摄影师难以用语言和知识来形容的道具，摄影师痛苦地闭上自己的眼睛，如果不出意外的话，过几分钟后他觉得自己脑袋或是屁股会开成一朵惨烈的花朵，根部被插在这个帮派的老大花费多年时间打下的帝国（大麻田地）上，如果出报纸的话，起码要用三行粗大的黑色字体来概括。  
“不，我只是想和你玩个游戏而已，Fletcher，就像你最开始和我玩的那个一样。”  
擅长多种语言的帮派成员正在用某个他只能听懂一半的语言来说这个残酷的现实，语气平淡，动作更是不慌不忙，Fletcher的太阳穴隐隐跳动着——一个坏预兆的来临。  
“而且，Fletcher，我的老板正准备金盆洗手，你手里的那些情报根本算不上是可以用来做交换的筹码。”  
“但有些事情，你需要听一下，拜托，亲爱的。请给我三分钟，可以吗？我发誓你错过这个会非常遗憾的。”  
Raymond在Fletcher说完这一句后，就弯下腰用胶带封住了对方喋喋不休的嘴巴，他其实本意是想用一个粗暴的吻来完结对话这一块，但是手边的胶带看上去实在是太过于顺眼，他总觉得不在今天用光就是浪费。  
所以准确来说，并不是他主动封住了别人的口，是胶带。这个道理就像那个摔下楼男孩的死因一样，是地心引力的原因。但是后者要比老狐狸难摆平一点，那个混蛋俄罗斯佬差点枪杀了Raymond的Boss。  
他站起身，听到Fletcher没那么灵活的嘴巴从胶带下发出懊恼的声音——让一只狡猾的狐狸快速妥协这可不是什么简单的事情。  
比较有趣的一点是，因为某些来自比较有趣的前提地驱使，这一段Raymond更想用自大的摄影师的想法：用一部电影来开头，来想象一个戏剧性的角色（如果准备威胁黑帮组织，敲诈几千万英镑反被威胁也可以算做是戏剧性的话），保留图像里的颗粒感、老派的三十五公分胶片，Raymond不管在业内术语里“宽荧幕”的比例是2.35:1还是他妈的其他古怪的数字，他都想要把这段互联网和网民都不可以错过的瞬间录下来。  
微型摄像机在某两个酒瓶之间闪动了一下红点，就像一些英式特工电影里演的那样。不可否认的是，即便那些西装暴徒可以飞檐走壁、死而复生，或是从某个地点离奇失踪（假死），但是帮派成员确实也足以让他们在躺进棺材之前给英俊的脸庞上添几道调皮的刀口。  
“闭嘴，Fletcher，现在是我说话的时间。你还是想要挣扎的话，另一间房子里有一个很擅长用刀的家伙，如果你需要的话，我保证这是一个你人生中过得最难忘的夜晚。”  
“我知道你拒绝不了八十镑的神户牛肉和最先进的无烟烤肉架，它似乎还能帮你暖脚。但愿你脱下鞋子的时候能察觉到那块圆形的贴片，别忘了我们是做什么的。以及，我也知道你拒绝不了一千五百镑的苏格兰酒。”  
Raymond打开酒瓶，瓶盖脱离瓶身的声音听起来像某个色情网站的开头：总有一些暗示是Fletcher看不懂的。他讨厌Fletcher带着半真半假调情的语气，也讨厌对方不管什么状态下都有合理或是无理的理由用来逃脱，更讨厌那些有意无意的肢体接触和嘴上逞能似的失礼称呼。所以，在Raymond把该死的苏格兰酒喝到一半的时候，他果断地、及其绅士地把那些昂贵的液体一滴不剩地倒在Fletcher的大腿上。  
特殊领域，值得特殊的待遇，Ray丝毫不觉得这个动作有什么问题。  
显然，现场只有摄影师一个人觉得故事的发展非常有问题。  
我们大可以做一个猜想，当一个并无基佬倾向且从来没被人玩过后门的摄影师，遇到基因里有潜在好虐分子的帮派成员时，他们将会发生什么有意思的故事？  
答案是不可置否的，莽撞且自大的狡猾狐狸会被在暗处套情报忍让的雄狮撕碎。  
即便是Ray并没有像Mickey那样了解所谓的“丛林法则”，他也能轻而易举地做到这件事。  
Raymond拿出那根被晾在一旁许久的黑长道具，按照黑道的惩罚画面来看，这只能算是1-10里的最低级，要知道那个威胁黑帮Boss夫人的小个子男人可是被关在冰冷的箱子里割肉。  
所以，Raymond暂且把这个视频的分类划分在了色情这一行，但严肃来讲这并不是一场性交，他并不想让Fletcher的身体感到愉悦，也不想把自己宝贵的阴茎塞进老狐狸的屁股里，从头到尾，他只会使用这个用来鞭打的马鞭（也许还有几根手指）来让假装调情的摄影师达到性高潮。  
“大多数时候，一些自大的家伙需要惩罚。”  
Ray用手掌捏住道具的尾端，慢慢移动着这跟东西的方向。Fletcher感受着它从自己的小腿一路摩梭到胸口，经过了暂时保持冷静的膝盖和小腹，它在Fletcher的裆部停留了一会儿，然后没有控制力度大力地拍打上去。一个绅士的准则大概就是，无论在做什么粗暴的性行为还是开枪射杀对方的头颅，他的言行举止依旧称得上是英国绅士榜单上的排名前几位，摄影师不知道杂志上究竟有没有这种排名，但是他觉得Raymond应该上榜，最好还有奶油乐队③来给他伴奏庆祝。  
如果说这只是存在于性取向不弯不直的Fletcher混乱工作中的一次春梦的话，他还可以忍受，但这他妈的正在发生，在Raymond的房子里、昏暗的环境、昂贵的毛绒地毯上，他也许应该收回“会在黑暗中自慰”这句话，因为咬牙切齿的雄狮看起来想强制让老狐狸射在这块地面上。  
Fletcher感到很羞耻，因为他确实在鞭打中勃起了，他不知道操作者有没有相同的生理反映。作为一个几十年都乐衷于脱下女孩、或是女性内裤的直男来说，这让他感到非常羞耻。Ray的马鞭还抵在那根勃起的性器上，暧昧地来回敲动，Raymond不知道是被什么奇特的反应逗笑了，他耸了耸肩膀，仿佛成为了看热闹不嫌事大的外来角色，甚至还充满嘲讽意味的给这种尴尬又耻辱的氛围加了一把大火。  
“你看，Fletcher，勃起这件事不是还挺简单的，我还以为吸尾气导致你性障碍了。”  
Fletcher变了脸色，从模糊的发音来看，Ray觉得对方是在说以F开头的单词、烂人之类的，摄影师的骂人词汇贫乏到让Raymond几乎有些惊讶。  
“放轻松，Fletcher，我不是来找你麻烦的。一如既往，我喜欢和平，只是帮你来释放掉一些存货罢了。”  
这些有意无意的下流话莫名对善于开黄腔的老狐狸来说很管用，等到Raymond用他的大手捏上对方屁股的时候Fletcher的前段准时冒出来了一些粘稠的液体沾湿了那条暗蓝色的长裤。狮子从高高的椅子上跳下来，轻巧的像一只猫咪，蹲在正在流汗的狐狸面前，像是卯足了劲完成自己的个人脱口秀，毕竟最开始一直都是Fletcher在当语言上的加特林。  
Ray撕开胶布，在Fletcher的臀部也挨了马鞭打之后巧妙地塞进去了一根手指，同时他用行动来让Fletcher闭嘴——一个真正意义上的吻（但包含着吞没和撕咬）。如果Fletcher要以“接吻”这个主题做个专栏的话，现在他从Raymond嘴里得到的这个粗暴的吻只能被放在反例子上。  
这时候摄影师才真正意义上地明白了黑帮成员灵活的双手不止可以用来开枪和开苏格兰酒，那些几乎戳痛到Fletcher穴内的手指逼得他甚至发出了青少年时期才会出现的哭腔，第一次再加上没有润滑剂的体验迟早会让Fletcher留下价值不菲的眼泪。他感到身体内的刺痛逐渐演变成了火辣的灼烧感，等到毫不疲惫的操作者的其中一根手指摁压到对方的敏感点的时候，Fletcher释放出了自己的第一声呻吟，包含着痛苦和甜美的那种。  
然后Raymond又抬起手把胶布贴了上去，他在捉弄人和使人崩溃的这一专业上，绝对不比他家Boss差，Fletcher想。  
也许是因为这一声喊叫在黑夜中太过于突兀，成功地引起了Mickey的一声询问。  
“Ray，你那边发生了什么事情？”  
“没什么事，Boss，抱歉打扰到你的休息。”  
“我们只是…抓到了Fletcher而已。”  
“喔，你确实需要好好教训一下这个贪心的老狐狸。顺去投资一下降落伞，明天早上醒来我应该不会在自己的院子里看到坠楼的Fletcher吧？”  
“不，当然不会。我不会让他这么容易地去送死。”  
Raymond一边这么回答一边朝着Fletcher抬了抬他的眉毛，用马鞭点了点Fletcher的嘴巴，还躺在地上的人艰难地动了动脖颈点头，表达出“我知道了”的意思。  
“就像你说的，Fletcher，故事需要一个续集。别忘记这件事，你正在经历着续集。”

后来Fletcher也不知道那个夜晚他最后到底经历了什么更大胆的尝试，他的后穴最终没有得到Ray的阴茎，但是只靠手指就被操射这件事他确实在经历着。等到第二天他精疲力尽地从小拖车里醒来的时候，全身的衣服都被剥夺，睁开第一眼的时候看到的是那个“教练”（Ray不知道什么时候交的神秘又危险的朋友）充满担忧的眼神，从他的眼神里来看，Fletcher觉得昨天晚上像是他自己被八个男人强上了，虽然Raymond的行为和强上也差不多，但是他管不了这么多，在“凶宅”呆了一晚上还能看到太阳这件事已经足够让Fletcher感到庆幸。  
当然还有最重要的，他得到了一个惨痛的教训：永远不要企图去威胁或者敲诈黑帮人员。  
“你的衣服在外面，出去就可以拿到。那里有一杯茶，你应该喝了那个会感到好一些的，这确实是一个难熬的夜晚，不是吗？”  
Fletcher眯起眼睛打量这个说话带着爱尔兰口音的男人，胃部感到一阵发紧。  
“对了，为了和你非凡的主编Dave一致，鉴于你们是合作的关系，Raymond也给你准备了一部小影片。”  
“好的，空格键在那里，按下那个就可以，你知道的吧？”

后续里的后续：  
影片的全程只露出了Raymond的一小截马鞭，大家都不知道是谁让Fletcher又哭又叫。  
Coach冲着迎面走来的Raymond用手掌比了一个数字“五”的样子。  
第五次帮助，完。

**Author's Note:**

> ①《杀死比尔》里的女主角大难不死，在医院里醒来之后在车上做的动作。  
> ②英国摇滚乐队Queen的歌。挺好听的（作者语  
> ③《绅士们》预告片的背景音乐，是英国摇滚乐队Cream的《Sunshine Of Your Love》


End file.
